As a fluorescent-type LED lamp used by being mounted on a ready-made fluorescent lighting equipment in place of its fluorescent lamp, in order to provide an LED lamp capable of holding mounting postures of plural LEDs easily and accurately, realizing taking-in of power for lighting the respective LEDs, conversion and adjustment of the power with easier configuration, and the like, there has been proposed an LED lamp provided with a plurality of LEDs having legs, a base plate on which the respective LEDs are mounted in a standing manner by their legs, an armoring member on which a plurality of through-holes to be inserted with the respective LEDs mounted on the base plate, for holding their respective postures, are formed according to their respective mounting angles, a protrusion for attachment for being fitted into an insertion hole of a socket of the fluorescent lighting equipment, and a lighting circuit for adjusting power taken in from an external power source by using a power cord to voltage/current for lighting the respective LEDs and supplying the voltage/current to the respective LEDs (for example, see Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2004-303614